Introspection
by Lulantis
Summary: Recueil d'histoires courtes tirées de scènes de la série : que se passe-t-il dans la tête des personnages ?
1. Rose - Jackie : Seule dans ma chambre

**Chapitre 1  
Rose - Jackie : Toute seule dans ma chambre avec un inconnu  
**

* * *

**Note :** Ceci est un recueil d'histoires courtes, mettant en avant les pensées d'un personnage pendant une scène tirée de la série. Les chapitres ne suivent pas d'ordre particulier.

* * *

Jackie était dans sa chambre, en train de se préparer pour une nouvelle journée, pendant que Rose discutait avec quelqu'un sur le palier.

« C'est à propos d'hier soir, pour l'enquête. Laisse-nous dix minutes, » dit Rose en revenant.

Bien. Même si Rose ne se bougeait pas pour tirer le maximum d'une mauvaise situation, au moins la situation en question évoluait, et Jackie était présente pour pousser la discussion dans la bonne direction.

« Pour moi, elle mérite une… » Jackie marqua une légère pause. Dans le cadre de la porte se tenait un homme, la quarantaine, grand et mince, portant une veste en cuir. Pas mal de sa personne. En tout cas, mieux que la majorité des hommes de la cité Powell, même plus jeunes. Elle enclencha aussitôt le mode "séductrice" : elle n'était pas Jackie Tyler pour rien, et cet homme lui plaisait. Sans compter qu'il pouvait aider Rose à obtenir l'argent dont elle aurait besoin en attendant de trouver un nouveau travail. « Compensation… » finit-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

« Oh, on parle de plusieurs millions. » répondit-il.

Jackie se leva. Elle prit soin d'ajuster sa robe de chambre et de prendre une pose sexy.

« Je suis en robe de chambre… » dit-elle, séduisante. L'homme lui jeta à peine un regard avant de tourner son attention vers le salon, où était partie Rose.

« Oui, je vois. » dit-il, distrait.

« Toute seule dans ma chambre avec un inconnu… » dit Jackie en minaudant.

Cette fois il la regarda, l'étudia de bas en haut, avant de répondre d'un air détaché : « Oui, c'est vrai. » Pouvait-on _vraiment_ être à ce point aveugle ? Jackie décida d'être directe, puisqu'il était apparemment un peu lent.

« Oui, et tout peut arriver… » dit-elle, charmeuse.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air vaguement horrifié. « Non. » Il partit rejoindre Rose.

Eh bien, ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Jackie fit la grimace. Ce type n'avait pas intérêt à remettre les pieds chez elle, et encore moins à tourner autour de sa fille. Mais Rose était intelligente, et elle avait appris sa leçon avec Jimmy Stone, Jackie lui faisait confiance. Elle retourna finir de se préparer.


	2. Rose - Le Docteur: Seule dans ma chambre

**Chapitre 2**  
**Rose - Le Docteur : Toute seule dans ma chambre avec un inconnu**

* * *

« C'est à propos d'hier soir, pour l'enquête. Laisse-nous dix minutes, » expliqua Rose en passant devant une porte ouverte.

« Pour moi, elle mérite une… compensation… » répondit quelqu'un. Le Docteur nota que le ton de la personne avait changé lorsqu'il était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Oh, on parle de plusieurs millions, » fit-il de manière exagérée, avant de porter son attention sur l'appartement. Chaque pièce dans un ton de rose différent, petit, encombré de meubles de récupération, et de bric-à-brac qui semblait ne pas avoir servi depuis des années. Des gens pas très riches, mais cela il l'avait déjà déduit du quartier pas de présence masculine d'après la couleur des murs et la déco malgré tout confortable, probablement, si on aimait ce genre de confort - il avait hâte de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et de partir d'ici.

« Je suis en robe de chambre… » reprit la femme.

« Oui, je vois, » confirma-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers la femme. Plus âgée que Rose Tyler, peut-être la quarantaine, avec un air de ressemblance impossible à manquer. Probablement la mère.

« Toute seule dans ma chambre avec un inconnu… » continua-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » répliqua-t-il. Elle s'était levée et minaudait devant lui. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de le séduire ? La vulgarité de ces singes n'avait pas de limites…

« Oui, et tout peut arriver… » suggéra-t-elle. Il était temps de mettre fin à ce dialogue stupide de manière claire.

« Non, » dit-il, brutal.

Il partit rejoindre Rose. Vivement que cette histoire de plastique soit finie, qu'il puisse quitter cette planète arriérée. Parfois, il n'aimait vraiment pas les humains.


	3. Rose - Le Docteur : Regardez ces oreille

**Chapitre 3**  
**Rose - Le Docteur : Regardez ces oreilles !**

* * *

Le Docteur était comme un tourbillon dans le petit appartement. Il examina rapidement la couverture d'un magazine people, lu un roman cucul-la-praline en moins de quinze secondes, s'empara d'une enveloppe qui traînait, commentant chacune de ses actions sans vraiment prêter attention à Rose qui lui parlait depuis la cuisine.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par un miroir. Après sa régénération, il avait saisi les premiers vêtements qui lui étaient tombés sous la main et s'était empressé de brûler les anciens, espérant sans espoir que ses souvenirs de la Guerre du Temps se consumeraient avec les habits. Depuis, il avait plongé d'aventure en aventure sans se soucier de sa sécurité, sans jamais s'arrêter, et surtout sans risquer de se remémorer des événements difficiles. Et il se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de vérifier à quoi son « nouveau lui » ressemblait.

Grand et mince, un visage énergique mais peu engageant, le regard perçant, un nez trop long et des oreilles trop grandes (encore !), une bouche faite pour sourire mais qui semblait figée dans une grimace. Vêtu entièrement de noir, excepté un pull vert sombre il avait connu pire. Étrangement, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais senti si mal, il n'avait jamais semblé à ce point « normal ». Les vêtements choisis au hasard correspondaient bien à son état d'esprit. Sombre, tourmenté, en colère : voilà comment il se sentait.

Il se demanda distraitement combien de temps il tiendrait au rythme actuel avant de se faire tuer, probablement bêtement. Il n'était pas passé loin la veille. L'idée ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure : il pourrait rejoindre les siens et se reposer. Les Seigneurs du Temps ne croyaient pas en la vie après la mort, du moins pas sans la Matrice ce serait donc un repos éternel, sans jugement. Plus de responsabilités, plus de choix impossibles, plus de regrets. Plus non plus de mystères à élucider ni d'amitiés à partager. Juste le néant.

C'était sans doute sa punition d'être resté en vie pour se souvenir que tous les autres étaient morts de sa main.

Il abandonna son reflet et reprit l'exploration de l'appartement, son attention attirée par un jeu de cartes. Il se demanda s'il était toujours doué pour la magie (1).

* * *

(1) Le 7ème Docteur fait plusieurs tours de magie dans '_The Greatest Show in the Galaxy_'.


	4. Rose - Mickey : C'est un extra-terrestre

**Chapitre 4**  
**Rose - Mickey : C'est un extra-terrestre !**

* * *

Mickey était terrifié. Quand Rose avait commencé à parler d'extra-terrestres, il ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux. Quand elle lui avait demandé son aide pour retrouver celui qu'elle croyait avoir rencontré, il avait évidemment accepté : d'une part, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser d'autre part, elle n'avait peur de rien, et bien que ce soit d'ordinaire une qualité qu'il appréciait, il s'inquiétait pour deux. C'était son rôle de petit ami de la protéger.

Il avait amèrement regretté sa bravoure lorsqu'il s'était fait avaler par une poubelle vivante.

Depuis, les événements s'étaient enchaînés, et il n'était pas certain que l'aventure soit totalement terminée. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui, se mettre devant la télé, avec une bière, sa petite amie, et un match de foot. Il quitta la cabine de police plus-grande-à-l'intérieur en courant, et s'effondra sur le trottoir, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Rose le suivit, en pleine conversation téléphonique, comme si se faire kidnapper par des extra-terrestres arrivait tous les jours. Elle mit fin à la conversation et s'approcha de lui.

« Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » lui demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

« Heu… heu… » balbutia-t-il en pointant du doigt vers le Docteur et son engin. Il savait qu'il était en train de passer pour un crétin et un trouillard, mais son cerveau refusait de former une phrase cohérente. Il entendit Rose et le Docteur qui discutaient, contents d'eux, comme s'ils avaient remporté une compétition sportive, et pas risqué leurs vies.

« …si vous veniez avec moi ? » entendit-il le Docteur proposer à Rose.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il. « C'est un extra-terrestre ! C'est une _chose_ ! » Il devait à tout prix la convaincre de ne pas le suivre. Rose était courageuse, voire téméraire, elle n'était pas faite pour vendre des vêtements dans une boutique et vivre dans une cité toute sa vie, et si elle partait, il la perdrait. Lui était casanier, et son salaire de mécanicien ne les mènerait pas loin, mais il l'aimait. Si seulement il arrivait à penser correctement, il se battrait pour elle.

« Il n'est _pas_ invité, lui. Ça vous tente ? » insista le Docteur. Rose hésita, et le Docteur continua, tentateur : « Vous pourriez rester ici, passer votre vie à travailler et à dormir, manger, ou alors voyager ? Comme vous voulez. »

« C'est toujours aussi dangereux ? » demanda Rose.

« Oui, » répondit l'extra-terrestre en souriant.

Mickey s'accrocha aux jambes de Rose. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa voix, mais s'il ne pouvait pas exprimer son opinion, il pouvait tout de même la montrer.

« Nan, je dois rester, » dit Rose, et Mickey se sentit soulagé. Sa Rose était aventureuse, mais elle était aussi raisonnable et fidèle à ses amis. « Il faut que… il faut que je retrouve ma mère et puis… et puis quelqu'un doit rester pour s'occuper de ce gros bêta ! » finit-elle avec un rire nerveux. Le silence s'installa.

« Très bien » répondit stoïquement le Docteur. « À un de ces jours. » Puis il rentra dans son vaisseau, qui disparut dans un vent et un bruit infernal. Au loin, un chien se mit à aboyer.

« Allez viens, on s'en va, » dit Rose au bout d'un moment. « Viens, allez. »

Elle l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers la cité Powell. Mickey se retourna vers l'endroit d'où avait disparu la cabine de police, heureux que tout soit terminé. Il vit Rose se retourner également. Elle regrettait. Ce n'était pas grave : elle avait fait le bon choix, ils étaient tous les deux et ils pourraient se remettre de l'aventure ensemble. Mickey se jura d'oublier un peu le foot et les potes et de passer plus de temps avec Rose. Il avait un peu d'argent de côté et elle venait de perdre son travail, peut-être pourraient-ils en profiter pour aller passer une semaine de vacances quelque part, tourner la page.

Le bruit de la machine du Docteur qui revenait le tira de ses pensées.

« J'oubliais, » dit celui-ci en apparaissant à nouveau à la porte. « Ce vaisseau spatial voyage aussi à travers le temps, bien sûr ! »

Rose sourit et Mickey sut que cette fois, il ne pourrait rien dire ni faire pour la retenir. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Merci, » lui dit-elle.

« Merci pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Pour rien justement, » répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Puis elle courut vers le vaisseau du Docteur et disparut à l'intérieur.

Mickey resta planté là, au milieu de la rue, bien longtemps après que la machine se soit dématérialisée.


	5. Rose - Rose : Responsabilités

**Chapitre 5**  
**Rose - Rose : Responsabilités**

* * *

Le Docteur se tenait appuyé contre la porte du TARDIS, l'air content de lui.

« Le Centre de Conscience, » dit-il en claquant des doigts. « Facile ! »

« Vous exagérez un peu, si j'avais pas été là il vous aurait tué, » lui rappela Rose, fière d'elle. Et il y avait de quoi : elle lui avait sauvé la vie, avait vaincu le Centre de Conscience Nestene, et avait sauvé la planète !

« Oui, en effet. Merci, » répondit-il avec reconnaissance. « Et voilà, je suis en vacances ! Jusqu'à… j'en sais rien… si vous veniez avec moi ? » Il laissa une pause comme pour donner à Rose le temps de réfléchir, puis ajouta : « Ce vaisseau spatial va plus loin qu'un taxi londonien et ça ne coûte rien. »

« Non ! » s'écria Mickey. « C'est un extra-terrestre ! C'est une _chose_ ! »

« Il n'est _pas_ invité, lui, » rétorqua le Docteur. « Ça vous tente ? » insista-t-il.

Rose hésita. La proposition était plus que tentante : elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante que pendant les quelques heures durant lesquelles sa vie avait été menacée, et surtout, elle n'avait jamais été aussi _utile_, ni pensé un jour l'être. Elle menait une vie plus que banale : pas de diplômes, un travail médiocre - non, se rappela-t-elle, elle n'avait même plus ça - des sorties vaines avec des amies superficielles, et un petit copain gentil mais à la hauteur du reste. Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans, mais se sentait déjà prisonnière de cette vie. Et une porte de sortie inespérée se présentait. Comment pouvait-elle résister ?

« Vous pourriez rester ici, passer votre vie à travailler et à dormir, manger, ou alors voyager ? Comme vous voulez, » proposa à nouveau le Docteur, en insistant bien sur le côté métro-boulot-dodo. À croire qu'il lisait dans les pensées.

« C'est toujours aussi dangereux ? » demanda Rose. Elle n'était pas inconsciente, elle savait bien que le danger était… eh bien, dangereux. Mais ça ajoutait du piquant, c'estindéniable. Elle pourrait peut-être sauver d'autres personnes, visiter d'autres planètes…

« Oui, » répondit le Docteur en souriant. Il était clair que ce mode de vie lui plaisait.

Mickey s'accrocha plus fermement aux jambes de Rose, et cela suffit à la ramener à la réalité. Elle avait son petit ami, sa mère… Des tas de gens avaient une existence banale, et faisaient avec tant bien que mal. Était-elle même taillée pour une vie d'aventures ? Bien sûr elle en avait toujours rêvé, comme tout le monde probablement, mais elle était une adulte à présent, et cela signifiait laisser ses rêves d'enfant derrière elle, fonder une famille, avoir des enfants à son tour, et espérer une vie meilleure pour eux. Si elle partait en laissant Mickey, il ne s'en remettrait jamais - et ce n'était pas son ego qui parlait, elle savait qu'elle était le centre de son monde. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, pourrait-elle compter sur le Docteur pour en informer sa mère ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas !

« Nan, je dois rester, » dit-elle finalement. « Il faut que… il faut que je retrouve ma mère et puis… et puis quelqu'un doit rester pour s'occuper de ce gros bêta ! » finit-elle avec un rire nerveux. Elle était en train de gâcher sa plus belle chance, tout cela parce que ce genre de choses ne se fait pas, parce que ce genre de choses n'arrive pas à une fille comme elle, et aussi, elle devait bien l'avouer, parce que maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, elle avait un peu peur. Il y eut un moment de silence assez pesant.

« Très bien, » répondit le Docteur, et Rose vit que ne pas montrer sa déception lui demandait un effort. « À un de ces jours, » ajouta-t-il en souriant gentiment.

Après un autre instant de silence, le Docteur ferma la porte de son vaisseau. Il y eut un grand vent et un bruit assourdissant, puis plus rien. Juste la rue, vide.

Au loin, un chien se mit à aboyer.

« Allez viens, on s'en va, » dit Rose à Mickey. « Viens, allez. »

Elle l'aida à se relever et ils s'éloignèrent. Elle se retourna vers l'endroit d'où le TARDIS avait disparu. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Avait-elle gâché sa seule chance de faire _quelque chose_ de sa vie ? Si l'occasion se représentait… si l'occasion se représentait, elle dirait oui. Ce serait dur pour sa mère et pour Mickey, mais c'était _sa_ vie, à quoi bon rester là à ne pas la vivre ?


	6. Rose - Le Docteur : Déception

**Chapitre 6**  
**Rose - Le Docteur : Déception**

* * *

Le Docteur matérialisa le TARDIS à quelques rues de l'immeuble dans lequel vivait Rose. À peine le vaisseau matérialisé, le petit ami de la jeune fille se précipita à l'extérieur, et Rose lui emboîta le pas.

Le Docteur prit quelques instants avant de décider de la marche à suivre : le Centre de Conscience Nestène était vaincu, la Terre sauvée, l'aventure terminée… Rose allait rentrer chez elle, et lui reprendrait son voyage à travers l'Espace et le Temps. En solitaire.

Depuis la fin de la Guerre du Temps, il avait voyagé seul, sans jamais s'arrêter, en prenant des risques inconsidérés. Sans personne à ses côtés avec qui partager les merveilles de l'univers, le monde autour de lui restait noyé sous un voile de douleur. C'était sa punition pour avoir anéanti son peuple il avait cru l'avoir accepté et pouvoir le supporter jusqu'à une fin qu'il espérait pas trop lointaine mais…

L'aventure d'aujourd'hui, et sa rencontre avec une jeune fille blonde et intrépide, avaient changé cela.

Elle s'était immiscée dans sa vie sans invitation, elle avait insisté pour rester l'aider lorsqu'il l'avait repoussée, elle avait pris les choses en main et tenté de le retrouver quand il s'était enfui. Elle n'était pas partie en courant lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à l'incroyable, et elle n'avait pas hésité à le remettre à sa place lorsqu'il s'était montré inhumain. Bien sûr, il n'était pas humain et ne souhaitait pas le devenir, mais il avait toujours eu tendance à voir les choses dans leur ensemble et à négliger les retombées personnelles. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés : il donnait l'univers à ses compagnons, et eux lui montraient combien les petites choses étaient tout aussi importantes. C'était un concept que les Seigneurs du Temps n'admettaient pas, et même après des siècles d'expérience, ça ne lui était toujours pas naturel.

Il avait à présent le choix entre continuer son périple autodestructeur, ou prendre quelqu'un avec lui et essayer de retrouver sa vie d'_avant_. Penser qu'il se punissait pour ses actions l'avait aidé à tenir jusqu'à maintenant, mais ça ne le mènerait nulle part. Il pouvait continuer sur la voie du châtiment, ou emprunter celle de la rédemption. Avec quelqu'un comme Rose pour l'aider, il pourrait faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait : résoudre des conflits, apporter un peu de paix et d'espoir à des gens qui n'en avaient plus. Ça n'avait jamais été le but premier de ses voyages, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était souvent ce qui se produisait. S'il sauvait suffisamment de vies, peut-être que cela compenserait celles qu'il avait sacrifiées pendant la guerre ?

Sa décision prise, il sortit du TARDIS et s'appuya contre la porte, en prenant un air satisfait.

« Le Centre de Conscience, » dit-il en claquant des doigts. « Facile ! »

« Vous exagérez un peu, si j'avais pas été là il vous aurait tué » lui rappela Rose, fière d'elle.

« Oui, en effet. Merci, » répondit-il avec reconnaissance. « Et voilà, je suis en vacances ! Jusqu'à… j'en sais rien… si vous veniez avec moi ? » proposa-t-il. « Ce vaisseau spatial va plus loin qu'un taxi londonien et ça ne coûte rien. »

« Non ! » s'écria Mickey. « C'est un extra-terrestre ! C'est une _chose_ ! »

« Il n'est _pas_ invité, lui, » dit le Docteur, indigné mais pas surpris de la réaction du jeune humain. « Ça vous tente ? » Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel il put imaginer les rouages qui tournaient dans le cerveau de Rose. C'était le moment d'en remettre une couche pour la convaincre. « Vous pourriez rester ici, passer votre vie à travailler et à dormir, manger, ou alors voyager ? Comme vous voulez. »

« C'est toujours aussi dangereux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, » répondit-il avec un large sourire. Elle était vraiment parfaite : le danger l'intriguait, mais ne la rebutait pas il y avait dans son regard cette curiosité et cet émerveillement face à la nouveauté dont il avait tant besoin.

Mickey s'accrocha aux jambes de Rose, et la lumière dans le regard de la jeune femme disparut. « Nan, » dit-elle, « je dois rester, il faut que… il faut que je retrouve ma mère et puis… et puis quelqu'un doit rester pour s'occuper de ce gros bêta ! » finit-elle dans un rire qui semblait forcé.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel le Docteur espéra qu'elle change d'avis : il était certain qu'elle était tentée, qu'elle regrettait déjà sa décision. Mais elle ne dit rien et il dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait choisi sa vie mondaine et banale plutôt que de partir à l'aventure avec lui. Elle avait peut-être raison.

« Très bien, » dit-il finalement en essayant de ne pas montrer sa déception. « À un de ces jours. »

Il attendit encore quelques secondes pour permettre à la jeune fille de se rendre compte de son erreur, puis se résigna. Le Docteur rentra dans le TARDIS, ferma la porte, et se dirigea vers la console pour y entrer de nouvelles coordonnées. En route pour une nouvelle aventure. En solitaire.


End file.
